


Click

by Sheisme



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Art Student Clarke, Consensual Sex, F/F, Nude Model Clarke, Photographer Lexa, Sexy Times, Smut, two hot dorks thirsting for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Photography student Lexa Woods has a new assignment which requires her to photograph the human form. Enter Clarke Griffin: an art student who develops a huge crush on the sexy photographer and pretty much tries anything to get the girl's attention. (Spoiler Alert: it works)





	Click

Lexa was on a mission. She was in a cleaning frenzy, having just finished dusting. She was in the midst of organizing the photo books on her coffee table while trying not to yell at Anya about all the crumbs she was getting all over her couch. 

“Do you mind? Clarke’s coming over.”

Anya finally swallowed the fifteen chips she must have stuffed in her mouth.

“Yeah, in like two hours. Calm your boobies, Lex.” Anya tossed the bag on the table and a few chips fell out onto the floor. 

“I’m calm!” Lexa asserted as she grabbed the chips from off the floor.

“Jesus! What’s with you? I’ve never seen you this nervous before a shoot.”

“It’s nothing. I just don’t need her thinking I live like a slob.”

“Hey, I’m not a slob,” Anya replied rather defensively. 

“Sure you’re not.”

Anya always had a way of trying Lexa’s patience. Still, she knew she was overreacting to Anya’s typical mess. But today was different. Today, Clarke was coming over and it was the last day of their photoshoot. As a photography student, Lexa’s final project was going to be displayed at a local gallery exhibition, along with the work of other advanced students. Her professor gave them each a specific theme for their project and Lexa’s just happened to be the human form. She was normally a nature photographer and loved relying on natural light in her photos. Her professor knew this and wanted to get her out of her comfort zone, having to work with indoor lighting and a subject she wasn’t used to. 

When she told Anya about the project and begged her to pose, she was met with a scoff and an eye roll, which Lexa was pretty much expecting. But then Anya came through with the name of someone who was willing to model for the small stipend Lexa could afford to pay. Clarke Griffin was a friend of Anya’s friend, Raven. And she turned out to be the perfect model and muse. They spent the last week working together and Lexa couldn’t get over how easy it was. She thought she would struggle with photographing a live model, but Clarke had a way of making it fun. Probably because she constantly had Lexa laughing. Plus, she was certainly easy on the eyes. 

They had started out with Lexa just photographing her face. Then she asked Clarke to come back the next day to shoot some different poses under different lighting. Soon she was photographing Clarke in different outfits or shooting her close-up, just capturing her eyes or a strategically placed tattoo. Lexa found herself not wanting the sessions to end, but today had to be the last day because she had to start working on the photo touch-ups soon since her project was due next week.   
“Should I go?” asked Anya. “You’re all huffy and sweaty. It’s really unattractive.”

“If you leave, I might go crazy,” Lexa admitted.

“What’s got you so riled up? It’s just Clarke. You’ve been working with her every day for the last five days.”

“It’s nothing.”

She was lying. It was definitely something. After their photo session yesterday, Lexa had been feeling fearless and decided to ask Clarke if she would be willing to pose nude for their final session. She assured her that her face wouldn’t be shown and she may not even use the photos, but she had become so familiar with Clarke’s body, she knew she had to capture it on camera. Plus, she was quite curious to see what was underneath those form fitting clothes of hers. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. Lexa was a professional. And she most certainly was not developing a crush on Clarke. Nope. Not a professional like her. This was merely a photographer stepping out of her comfort zone to photograph a beautiful subject like Clarke. 

She was pretty sure she lost consciousness for a moment after she asked Clarke if she would be willing to pose nude and then was somehow revived when Clarke answered “yes”. She couldn’t believe the blonde agreed to do it, but she was glad she did. Even if she didn’t use the photos, she wanted to get some experience shooting nudes and felt like she and Clarke had a great working relationship. And that’s all it would be: a working relationship. Lexa wasn’t about to mess that up by asking her out or drooling over her, no matter how badly she wanted to. 

A part of her felt guilty for even considering a nude shoot, but Clarke agreed so readily and she seemed to really trust Lexa. So Lexa wanted to make this as comfortable as possible for her, which is why she was having this session at her loft instead of the photography studio on campus like they had been doing. Hence, the incessant cleaning.

She looked over at Anya, her eyes obviously giving away her inner turmoil. 

“Oh god, that look. I know that look.”

“What look?”

“That’s the look of a Lexa in love.”

“Shut up.” Lexa could feel her face turning red as she sat down on the couch next to Anya.

“Oh my god, it’s true! You’ve got a crush on her!”

Lexa buried her head in the pillow next to her.

“Okay, fine. I’ve got a crush. But that’s all it is and all it can be.”

Anya smirked at her. “A likely story. Twenty bucks says you two hook up within a week.”

“It’s not like that with her. It’s a crush. It’ll pass. She’s a good person who doesn’t deserve some girl drooling over her through a lens. It’s creepy.”

“Whatever, Romeo. You do realize the pull women have toward you, right? Chances are, she’s already planning a way to get you into bed.”

“That’s not even remotely true.” Lexa refused to allow herself to believe it. Though, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of having Clarke in her bed. But the second she catches herself thinking about it, she stops. It’s not fair for Clarke to have some perv with a camera fantasizing about her. Especially one that’s about to photograph her in a very bare and vulnerable state. Lexa’s refusal to think of Clarke as anything other than a photography subject or even as a friend has led to some cold showers and many thoughts of her favorite movie quotes just to get herself to chill the fuck out. 

 

\--

“Clarke, tell me again why you’re obsessing over what you’re going to wear? It’s just a photoshoot and apparently you won’t be wearing clothes for long, anyway.”

“You know why, O. Now help me choose: this shirt or this one?” Clarke held up each shirt in hopes that her friend could make the decision for her. They’d been at this for almost an hour.

“The left one. Shows more cleavage.”

Clarke tossed the other shirt on her bed and put on the one Octavia suggested. 

“I don’t even know why I’m bothering. She’s shown no interest in me at all.”

“Well, that’s not true. You told me that second day there was that moment where she kept finding excuses to touch you.”

“I thought that’s what it was, but I guess she was just trying to adjust whatever position I was in to make the pose better.”

“She could have told you instead of actually physically touching you.” Octavia started gathering up Clarke’s discarded clothes and tossed them to the side before sitting on the bed. 

“True.”

Clarke started touching up her makeup in the mirror.

“So, are you gonna go for it?”

Clarke turned to face her. "I have to do something. It's our last day shooting together."

"You gonna do the ‘Hail Mary’ move you joked about when we were drinking last night?" Octavia gave her sly wink.

Clarke felt herself blushing, remembering the conversation very well. Really, she was half-joking, half-serious about it.

"If it comes to that, I'll do what it takes."

"Wow, you really like her."

"I'm not even going to deny it. Yes I do."

“I mean, I know you’re attracted to her. You made that very clear when you came home that first day raving about what a knockout she was, but you actually genuinely like her.”

“Yup. It’s official. I genuinely like her. I just wish she saw me the same way.”

"Well, she's going to see you naked, so I'm pretty sure she'll be all over you by the end of the day. Actually, probably by the time you get your shirt off."

Clarke shook her head. “She’s not like that. She keeps things completely professional. No matter how much I flirt, she always seems to hold back. I don’t think me being naked will have any effect on her.”

“She’s only human, Clarke. And pretty gay from what you told me. Trust me, you will definitely have an effect on her. Especially if you’re planning on going through with it. That is some seriously dirty stuff.”

“It’s not THAT dirty, is it?”

“Let’s just say if she doesn’t immediately jump on you, then she’s definitely not interested.”

Clarke certainly hoped that wasn’t the case. Her crush on this girl had only increased tenfold from the moment she was introduced to her. She wasn’t sure what to expect when Raven convinced her to model for the girl. It didn’t pay much, but was enough to help her pay a few bills. As an art student, she needed all the money she could get. Had she known how amazing Lexa was going to be, she would have done it for free. 

Clarke honestly couldn’t believe how quickly she said to yes to Lexa yesterday when the girl nervously asked if she’d be willing to pose nude for a few shots. She didn’t have the best experience when she volunteered to pose as a nude model for her art class. Somehow word had gotten out that Clarke Griffin would be posing nude for her class and suddenly different guys who weren’t in the class started “accidentally” bursting into the classroom, claiming they were lost. The teacher had to lock the doors for the rest of class and Clarke never volunteered again. But somehow, she knew she’d feel much safer with Lexa. 

Plus, the fact that being naked in front of Lexa might actually lead to something Clarke had been daydreaming about all week certainly factored in to her decision. 

She gave herself one last look in the mirror and turned to face Octavia.

“How do I look?”

Octavia grinned. “Like you’re ready to get good and fucked by the hot photographer girl.”

\--

Greeting her was easy, like it had been all week. Clarke thought there would be a bit of awkwardness, especially knowing what was going to transpire, but there was none. Being with Lexa was just…easy. 

Clarke sat on the couch and watched Lexa set up the white bounce board while checking the aperture on her camera. She loved watching her work. She was so serious all the time and it was Clarke’s favorite thing to make her laugh while shooting. It worked about sixty percent of the time. Clarke loved seeing the brunette smile. 

“Want something to drink?” offered Lexa as she took a couple of test shots and adjusted the lighting.

“No thanks, I’m okay.”

Her leg shook anxiously as she tried to find a way to channel her nervous energy by looking through the photo books on the table in front of her. 

“Okay, I think I’m all set up here. It’ll be a bit different than our previous sessions. I’ll be using a different lens and we’ll be using more poses than we have before.” She took a seat next to Clarke on the couch. “I want you to be comfortable. And if you’d rather be covered and keep the shots more implicit, that’s fine. I have a sheet here that I can work with and we can strategically cover you up.”

Clarke nodded, trying to ignore her proximity to Lexa, which was rather hard to do with Lexa’s leg touching hers. 

“I don’t know if I’ll need the sheet, but maybe we can start slow until I get more comfortable. Like maybe just my underwear at first?”

Clarke didn’t know why she suddenly felt nervous and shy. This wasn’t like her, but perhaps it was the trepidation on Lexa’s face that made her want to take it slow. The poor girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate. 

“Yeah, of course,” breathed Lexa. “That’s totally fine.”

She got up and nodded over to where the lights were set up. 

“Just dress to your comfort level. I set up some pillows and blankets so you won’t have to sit or lie down on the hardwood floor. Is the temperature okay?”

Clarke had to laugh at Lexa’s need for her comfort. 

“It’s fine, Lexa. Thanks.” 

She pulled her shirt up over her head and walked over toward the pillows. She noticed Lexa immediately look away. It was both endearing and disappointing. Lexa was once again messing with her camera as Clarke took off her shoes and slid her shorts down her legs. She suddenly felt warm and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the lights surrounding her. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do or say, hoping that Lexa would take the lead, but the brunette was just so damn interested in her camera.

“Um, I’m ready,” Clarke mumbled, trying not to let her voice break. 

“Great,” replied Lexa. 

She glanced up at Clarke for just a moment, then back down to her camera. Clarke was pretty sure she saw a tint of red on Lexa’s cheeks. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so nervous. She was going to own this moment. 

“How do you want me?” 

Clarke attempted a seductive voice, but wasn’t sure if it fully came across since Lexa had moved from fidgeting with her camera to making sure the lights were set perfectly once more. She reached out and brushed Lexa’s arm causing the other girl to jump.

“Sorry, I was just asking how you want me.”

Lexa locked eyes with her for a moment, then lowered her eyes down to Clarke’s chest and back up again. 

“Um…we’ll start with you lying on your stomach. So just get comfortable and we’ll…um…we’ll adjust as needed.”

Clarke smirked as she witnessed Lexa stumbling over her words. She got down on her hands and knees, moving slower than she needed to in order to make sure Lexa was watching her. Then, she hugged one of the pillows and lay down on her stomach as Lexa peered through the camera lens and took a couple of test shots. 

“Should I look at the camera?”

“For now, just look to the left of it. Look to that far wall.” She took a couple more shots and looked at the product on the screen. “Okay, the lighting is all set. I think we’re good to start. This is a good pose, so just stay like this for a minute.”

Lexa got down on her knees and leaned in, pointing the camera towards Clarke’s ass. At least, that’s where it seemed like Lexa was pointing.

“Damn, Clarke. If you don’t mind me saying, you were made to be photographed. Your lines, your shadows, your curves. It’s…”

Lexa didn’t finish and Clarke knew she was right in assuming Lexa was starting off by shooting the curve of her ass. She was thankful she wore the sexiest underwear she owned. 

“Thank you. And no, I don’t mind you saying that. It kind of helps me not feel too self-conscious.”

Lexa continued clicking away. “You have no need to feel self-conscious. You know you’re gorgeous, right?”

Clarke could feel her heart rate speed up at Lexa’s compliment.

“I…um…”

“Sorry. That’s probably not the most professional thing to say, but it had to be said.” She took a few more shots. “Can I get you to turn over and lean back on the pillows there? Try to arch your back. I’m going to shoot this from a few different angles.”

Clarke did as she was asked and leaned back against the pile of pillows, arching her back and knowing full well how this position would bring more attention to her ample chest. She didn’t know if Lexa had done this on purpose or if she just wanted to try that pose. It was hard to tell since Lexa hasn’t looked at her once since moving into this pose. But the second she finally glanced over, Lexa nearly dropped her camera and caught it at the last minute. Clarke considered it a win. 

“You okay, Lexa?’

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Clearly embarrassed, Lexa hid behind the lens once more and started clicking away, getting the shot from different planes and angles. 

The air was thick with tension and Clarke was pretty turned on at this point. Being so closely observed by Lexa while wearing next to nothing was all the foreplay she needed. And now Clarke was beginning to feel quite bold.

“Lexa?” 

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready.”

“Ready?”

“To go nude. I’m ready.”

Lexa pulled the camera away from her face. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes weren’t blinking. 

“You…now? You’re sure you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Clarke reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, then tossed it to the side. She watched Lexa’s eyes go wide, lingering for a moment before looking back down at her camera. Clarke smiled at the reaction as she shimmied out of her underwear, tossing them on top of her bra. She was now fully exposed for Lexa. She was in this now. Whether or not she was able to seduce Lexa, she could at least be the model she needed. 

“Same position?” she asked, hoping Lexa would look up.

Lexa swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah. We’ll continue this pose for a bit.”

Lexa brought the camera up to her face, only looking at Clarke through her lens. It made it near impossible for Clarke to gauge any kind of reaction from the girl, but she did notice Lexa's breaths getting a bit deeper. After getting a few more full body shots, Lexa changed the lens on her camera for more close up shots. She still wouldn't look at Clarke without the security of the camera in front of her face. 

Lexa kneeled down in front of Clarke.

"I'm going to get some close up shots now, if that's okay."

Clarke licked her lips and nodded. "Yes. That's fine."

Lexa moved in closer to her face and Clarke could feel a palpable intensity in the air between them. Clarke's eyes focused on the lens as she watched Lexa slowly pull the camera down away from her face, finally looking at Clarke with her own eyes. 

"Hi," Clarke offered coyly. 

Lexa was speechless for a moment, holding Clarke's gaze until snapping out of it. 

"Sorry, I got distracted," Lexa explained before getting back to work with her camera. 

She made her way down Clarke's arms, snapping shots along the way. Then, Lexa moved the focus of the camera to Clarke's breasts and paused a moment before peeking out from behind the camera.

"Are you comfortable? Is this okay?" 

There was a timbre in her voice that had Clarke nearly swooning. 

"Yes. I'm good."

Really, all Clarke wanted was for Lexa to drop the camera and take her already. She wanted Lexa's hands on her and didn't know how much longer she could go without it. If only the girl would look at her, really look at her. She could see a blush traveling down Lexa's neck and chest with each click of the Nikon. The brunette adjusted the focus while moving in for a closer shot of Clarke's left breast.

Clarke could feel Lexa's warm breath on her skin as the click of the shutter filled the silence around them. She was wet. Uncomfortably wet. It started when she began shedding her clothes and only got more intense from there. Her attraction to this girl was unlike anything she had experienced before and if she didn't have those long and lithe fingers on her soon, she was going to explode. 

She had to do it. She had to go for it. Before her brain could talk her out of it, she slowly moved her hands up to cup her breasts, massaging them and rolling her hard nipples between her fingers. She watched as Lexa moved away, her eyes still looking through the camera and her mouth hanging open, searching for words but coming up empty. 

It was working.

She continued fondling her breasts, tugging at her nipples as she bit her lip and threw her head back. When she looked back up at Lexa, the girl's mouth was still open, but she started snapping more pictures while moving her focus down Clarke's body. Clarke took this as an invitation to take things a step further. This was it. The "Hail Mary" moment she and Octavia talked about. She didn't think she'd actually go through with it, but she was so turned on and so curious to see how far Lexa would let her go, she just had to do it. Her hand followed the movement of the camera down her body and stopped at the apex of her thighs. With one hand still rubbing her breast and the other inching closer to the heat between her legs, she watched as Lexa pointed the camera directly between her legs. Those green eyes peered out from behind the camera, giving Clarke a questioning look, as if trying to figure out if this was really happening. 

Clarke, in response, nodded and spread her legs, running her fingers along her dripping folds. The moment she started rubbing her clit, she jerked and gasped at the contact and had to calm herself down to keep from coming immediately. It certainly wasn't easy when she looked up to find Lexa still looking through the lens of her Nikon, focused on the movement of Clarke's fingers. The clicks were now few and far between. Lexa was obviously too engrossed in what was happening to even think about her initial task. 

Clarke moaned as she started grinding her hips up against her fingers. That seemed to be what finally made Lexa find the words she was looking for. 

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Lexa pulled the camera back, gazing at Clarke with heavy lidded eyes, her face flushed and her lips parted.

Clarke licked her lips and moaned once more. This was actually happening. She was so far in this, there was no way out but through. Fuck it. She wanted Lexa too badly to back out now. 

"I'm doing what you should be doing to me."

Her words were filled with both lust and hope and it felt like a lifetime before Lexa finally made a move.

\--

Lexa’s sweaty palms nearly caused her to drop her Nikon D610 right between Clarke’s legs, but she managed to catch it at the last second. She cursed herself for letting this happen twice now in front of the other girl. Her breaths were coming in short, staccato huffs and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She was aroused from the moment Clarke started taking off her clothes, but she was able to maintain a fair decorum of professionalism until now. Now, Clarke was testing her willpower and she was close to tossing her camera away and diving in. 

For some reason, she just couldn’t do it. Not yet, anyway. She was frozen, unable to stop staring at what was happening in front of her. Her right eye peered through the viewfinder, watching close-up just what Clarke was doing to herself. Lexa couldn’t stop watching. She had long since done away with even bothering to click the shutter button. The camera was now merely working as a buffer between Lexa and the reality of what was happening. Her crush was in the middle of her living room floor touching herself, moaning and practically begging Lexa to take over. 

“Lexa, look at me.”

Upon hearing those words, Lexa finally lowered the camera, revealing her face to Clarke.

“That’s better. You should never deprive me of those beautiful eyes,” the blonde panted. 

Lexa gulped and took in the sight beneath her. Her eyes practically glazed over as she watched Clarke’s fingers rubbing her pussy. Her lips parted, her clit pink and swollen, slickness dripping down her thighs. Lexa was salivating at the sight and her fingers itched to touch the girl. She placed the camera down carefully, grabbed Clarke’s hand and stopped her from touching herself. Clarke brought her fingers up to her mouth and ran her tongue along them before sucking them into her mouth completely. Lexa watched with rapt attention, wanting so badly to have a taste. Clarke kept her eyes fixed on Lexa as she licked off every drop that glistened from her fingers, sucking them dry before releasing them with a pop. Lexa was pretty sure it was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. That’s when Lexa made her move. She had to taste the girl, so she leaned down and captured her lips, eager to savor the essence on Clarke’s tongue. She tasted a hint of the girl on her lips and it was heavenly. All she could think about was getting more of it, but she’d have to wait. She was going to take her time, not wanting to lose face and reveal to Clarke just how badly she wanted her. 

Clarke, on the other hand, had no problems in showing just how desperate she was for Lexa. She grabbed the photographer’s shirt and pulled it up over her head before pulling her in for another kiss. It was hot and messy as they swallowed each other’s moans. Clarke’s hands found their way to Lexa’s hair, tugging it lightly before moving them down behind her neck to pull her in closer. Lexa pulled away and sat up on her knees to pull off her bra, needing to feel her skin against Clarke’s. She lowered her body down to Clarke’s and the blonde immediately hooked her legs around Lexa’s waist. She nearly passed out at the sight and the feeling of her her breasts against Clarke’s, their nipples rubbing together. 

“God, you feel incredible,” uttered Lexa as she kissed along Clarke’s neck. 

“Mmm,” Clarke hummed in agreement. “You are so hot. I’m seriously so attracted to you.”

“Really?” Lexa lifted her head in confusion. 

“Lexa, I’ve been practically throwing myself at you all week. I thought you weren’t interested.”

Lexa tried to stifle her laughter and shook her head. 

“I tried not to let myself be interested, but failed miserably. I’m so into you.”

“Thank God because this could have been really embarrassing.”

“Believe me, I am very, very happy with this turn of events.”

Lexa looked down and smiled at her before kissing her once more while Clarke made quick work of the button of Lexa’s jeans, unzipping them and tugging them down. Lexa kicked them off as Clarke grabbed her ass, squeezing and pulling her down into her core. She dipped her hands under Lexa’s silky black lace underwear, kneading the flesh of her ass. For Lexa, it felt fucking amazing. She slowly gyrated her hips against Clarke’s center. Her lips found Clarke’s once again, kissing her deeply. Mouths opened, hot breath against her lips, teeth clashing. She couldn’t silence the whimper in the back of her throat when Clarke’s teeth grazed against her lower lip, biting it just enough to send a shock to her core. 

Her underwear was soaked by now. She could feel it with each grind of her hips. 

“Lexa,” Clarke panted, “put your mouth on my tits.” 

Lexa was left speechless. All she could do was nod as she worked her hips against Clarke and moved her lips down to kiss those full and tantalizing breasts. Her mouth immediately went for a stiff, pink nipple, sucking, nipping, licking it as little noises of pleasure escaped from Clarke’s mouth. 

Her hand moved down Clarke’s abdomen, across her stomach and down between her legs where she was met with an abundance of wetness. Her fingers sought out her clit and she mumbled a few curse words when she felt just how swollen, wet and ready Clarke was for her. As she rubbed her fingers against Clarke’s clit, the blonde let out a hum of relief. Clarke pushed her hips up against Lexa’s hand, seeking more friction. Lexa didn’t even hesitate before sinking two fingers inside of her, knuckle deep, and started pumping in and out as her mouth moved to pay attention to Clarke’s other perfect breast. 

Clarke threw her head back in response, moaning something incoherent.

Lexa started fucking her harder and faster when Clarke begged for it. Her hips rutting down against her hand, adding extra pressure to her thrusts. She curled her fingers, every other time she pulled back and quickly learned that was something Clarke very much liked, if the moans she was making were any indication. 

“Lexa… so close. God, so close.”

Clarke’s hands squeezed her ass even tighter, Lexa indulging in her strong grip as she grazed her teeth along Clarke’s nipple. Her thumb brushed along her clit and that was all it took. Clarke arched up into her mouth and thrusted up further against Lexa’s hand as she cried out in pleasure. Lexa felt a fresh gush against her hand as Clarke came apart beneath her. She slowed her pace and gently pulled out of her while trying to catch her breath. She looked down at Clarke with a grin and placed a kiss on her lips. But she wasn’t done. There was much more of this girl to explore, and Lexa had every intention of taking advantage of this situation.   
She crawled down until her face was directly between Clarke’s legs, looking closely at the glistening sex in front of her. She was ready to devour the girl. Her tongue delved into Clarke’s drenched folds and Lexa moaned while tasting the proof of the orgasm she had just given the girl. Clarke gasped at the sensation of Lexa's tongue buried deep inside her, plunging in and out. After a few more thrusts, she moved the tip of her tongue up to Clarke’s clit, circled around it, then moved back down to her entrance, repeating the movements over and over as Clarke writhed against her. 

“Fuck, you’re really good at that,” Clarke moaned.

Lexa tried to fight back her smile as she continued her discovery of Clarke’s body, her hands moving up and down Clarke’s stomach and hips, indulging in the smooth expanse of her skin. As her whines grew louder, Clarke began undulating her hips, rubbing her pussy against Lexa’s tongue. 

“Don’t stop. Oh God, don’t stop!”

Those erotic sounds only encouraged Lexa more. There wasn’t a chance in hell she would stop now. Suddenly, her tongue was coated with Clarke’s cum as the blonde’s hips violently shook against Lexa’s face and she came with a hoarse scream. It was a symphony to Lexa’s ears. She coaxed Clarke through the tremors and aftershocks of her orgasm, then moved up to place kisses on her stomach until reaching her lips. After kissing her soft lips, she sat up and smiled down at her.

“Wow.”

“Indeed,” Clarke agreed.

“So, THAT happened.”

“It did.”

Lexa could not stop grinning as she stood up. Clarke leaned up, using her hands behind her for support.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought…”

“You thought what? You’d give me two mind-blowing orgasms and get nothing in return?”

“I…” 

Lexa couldn’t even finish her thought because Clarke started crawling toward her, backing her up against the wall. Still on her knees, Clarke looked up at her with those sparkling blue eyes with a hunger that Lexa had never seen before. It was pretty clear: Clarke wanted Lexa just as badly as Lexa wanted Clarke. This was evident when Clarke grabbed Lexa’s underwear and yanked them down, not even giving Lexa a moment to think before diving right in. Lexa spread her legs on instinct, giving Clarke more access. Clarke’s tongue was otherworldly, doing things to her she had never felt before. 

“Holy shit, Clarke.”

It was fucking unreal. Clarke was an absolute champ at eating Lexa out. Her knees almost gave out on her and she had to brace her hands against the wall in order to remain in a standing position. Clarke hummed as she delved deeper inside Lexa and the vibration nearly made her come on the spot. She managed to stave it off, wanting to enjoy this a bit longer. She was already so turned on from everything that had just happened. Clarke’s tongue was doing ungodly things to her and the moment those lips wrapped around her clit and began sucking, Lexa was past the point of no return. Her hand shot down to Clarke’s head, gripping her hair, digging into her scalp. She looked down and the moment her eyes met Clarke’s she was gone. Clarke brought her hand up and her fingers toyed against Lexa’s entrance before driving them deep inside her. Her lips suckled at her clit while her she flicked her tongue against it and Lexa could feel it throughout her entire body. Her eyes slammed shut, her body stiffened, her head flew back, hitting the wall in the process, but she didn’t care. Her orgasm tore through her and it was by far the strongest one she had ever had. 

Her hips rolled against Clarke’s face, seeking every bit of the blonde’s mouth as her release continued to take over her body. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Holy fuck!”

She wanted to be embarrassed by her lack of verbal prowess, but she was too blissed out to care. It seemed to go on forever. Wave after wave, her body shook and spasmed while she released guttural moan. As she came down from her high, she was afraid to move, knowing her legs would probably give out on her. Clarke must have sensed this as she pulled away, her chin shiny with Lexa’s come. She took Lexa by the hand and guided her back down to the floor. They cuddled up next to each other on the pillows, with Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s chest. Lexa intertwined their hands and let out a contented sigh. 

“Today’s our last session.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” suggested Clarke. “Maybe today’s photos didn’t turn out very well and we have to do it all over again.”

“Mmm… wouldn’t that be a shame?” 

“Just awful.” Clarke kissed along Lexa’s collarbone.

“We might just have to schedule another session for tomorrow.”

“I think I’m available. Even if I’m not, I’ll clear my schedule.”

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke’s temple. 

“Eager much?”

Clarke turned to face her. “So eager, I don’t know if I can wait until tomorrow to do that again.”

Lexa’s eyes went wide as Clarke straddled her. This was going to be awesome. Then, she realized something. 

“Damn it.”

“What?” Clarke asked her, curiously. 

“Nothing. I just owe a friend of mine twenty bucks.”


End file.
